When The Not So Demonic Vice Captain Arrives
by Laciesmilegurl
Summary: What happens when Hijikata has a younger sister and when she stays with the Shinsengumi? All hell break loose...Read this to find out what happens. What will Gintama become! Please read! I'll give you cookies! Thanks! Rated T because of many reasons which you don't have to know...:D


**Hi, Authoress here! I am busy with life recently…That's a lie…I'm sorry, I just couldn't get into the mood of writing but I've this idea for a few weeks now. So I decided to be bad and write this instead of updating…**

**Anyway, enjoy this! Don't know if you'd like this…Let's go!**

**~ OoO ~**

"That's strange…Why can't I find it?" A girl with soot black hair muttered to herself. "Black uniform…Black uniform…" She chanted. Suddenly her eyes spotted the "black uniform" she was looking for. Quickening up her steps, she called out to the guy who just got back from grocery shopping. Said guy turned back to face her and asked if she needed anything from him. "You are from Shinsengumi right?" The girl asked looking at him from head to toe.

He nodded. She smiled.

"Can you bring me back your Headquarters?" She asked. This shocked the male officer, but did as asked. "May I know why you want to go to the Headquarters?" He asked when the Shinsengumi Headquarters was in sight. "I have to meet someone important to me." She smiled once more but this time a bit sadly. "May I ask who you are looking for?" The male officer asked trying to get some more information about this unknown girl.

The girl kept quiet and only replied when he brought her all the way in the Headquarters. What she said shocked him a lot. "Can you bring me to him?" Girl smiled as she looked at the shocked male.

"But…Why?" The male stuttered. A thousand thought went through his mind as he looked at the girl waiting for a reply. '_Is she his girlfriend? No, wife? That cannot be…He has never motioned anything about a women in his life. No, and again who would talk about their private life? Just who is she?' _He thought panicking.

"You'll know soon enough…What's your name?" The black head asked. "Yamazaki Sagaru." He answered. "Nice to meet you, Yamazaki-kun." She smiled and extended her hand to him. He took it and they shook hands. "We are here." Yamazaki said. "Thank you." She whispered as if she didn't want the people inside the room to hear her.

"Fukuchou, there's someone here who wants to meet you." Yamazaki called in. **(A/N: Fukuchou is what Yamazaki calls Hijikata.)**

"What? We are having a meeting here. If it's something stupid, Yamazaki you're going to seppuku you understand?" Said guy shouted as Yamazaki walks in with the girl following behind him. "She is looking for you, Fukuchou." He said as she stepped into the room.

Sougo who was sleeping woke up to see who the stupid woman who wants to meet Hijikata is. Kondou looked up to see the girl. Hijikata also look at the person as he never really knows any girl that would look him up.

At the moment that she entered, the three said males' eyes widened. Hijikata rushed up to close the paper sliding door. After making sure that no other people was anywhere near this room, he looked at the now smiling girl. "Why the hell are you here?" He asked looking at her. "Why are you so angry? I have got no where to stay now, so I'm staying here. Cannot?" She asked as she sat at where he sat previously. "Shinsengumi is full of guys." Hijikata countered. "I am strong. I will have no problems with the guys." She replied with sparkling flowers as her background.

Hijikata pushed the flowery background away and glared at Yamazaki. "Why did you bring her here? Yamazaki…**SEPPUKU**!" He screamed. Yamazaki shivered. "Well, cool down. You never change do you, Toushiro-nii san." The girl said calmly as she looked at Hijikata. "Toushiro-nii san?" Yamazaki blurted out unbelievably looking at her then at said person. "She's your sister?!" Yamazaki shouted. But Hijikata immediately slapped him to stop him from making so much noise. "Ara, Ara…Yamazaki-kun are you alright?" The girl asked.

"Toushiro-nii san, you should not hit people so hard, you know?" Suppose-sister said. "Why are you here?" Hijikata asked as he sit down opposite of her. "Mistuba-san passed away and thus I cannot return back to her house anymore. I brought all my things and came here to find you." Hijikata's sister answered. Sougo then remembered about the time when his sister died. "I'm sorry to hear about it, Sougo-kun." She turned and bowed slightly to Sougo. He looked away.

"Kondou-san, I can stay here right?" Turning to Kondou, she smiled. "Since you have no where to stay then do settle down here." Kondou said smiling, much to Hijikata's horror. "Thanks! Which room will I use then?" Only girl in that room smiled as she stood up.

"The room beside mine is open." Sougo said as he stood up too. "Thanks, Sougo-kun. I'll be staying there. Also, how about we have a party tonight? You can introduce me to everyone, Toushiro-nii san." The girl suggested as she headed out of the room.

"**There is no way in hell that I am going to do that**!" Hijikata bellowed as Sougo and she were out of sight. After calming out, he ordered Yamazaki to get her a uniform. "But, Fukuchou what size does she wear?" Yamazaki asked just as he was about to go get it. "I thought you will never ask...One size smaller than Sougo." He replied. "But Fukuchou, what size is Okita Taichou's uniform?" Yamazaki asked innocently...

"**How am I suppose to know**?!" The demonic Fukuchou yelled once again.

**~ OoO ~**

**Love it, hate it? Review please! I'll give you cookies! How was it? This is something new to me as I don't write OCs in Gintama. I personally quite liked this...**

**This idea popped in my head when I was bathing...So lesson learnt from me: 'When you need some ideas on what to write for Fanfictions, go take a bath.'**


End file.
